


[Podfic] Three Month Milestone

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of moorishflower's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Gabriel's not sure how he ends up in a relationship. For the prompt "Sam's Gabriel's latest one night stand, but becomes a bit more than that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Month Milestone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three-Month Milestone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255820) by [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower). 



**Rating** : PG / General  
  
**Length** : 11 minutes  
  
**Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-month-milestone)OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (10MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/three%20month%20milestone%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20moorishflower.mp3)


End file.
